


You and I Proved That Differences of Doctrine Can be Overcome

by Mimozka



Series: TommyDinah [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassin's Creed AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: In a matter of seconds, before she gave herself time to think her way out of her decision, Dinah pulled the curtain back and tackled the man to the ground, pressing her blade to his jugular.“Tommy Merlyn, nice to meet you,” the man gasped, his wide blue eyes staring at Dinah, too afraid to blink.Dinah would have known who he was without the introduction. The son was just as notorious as the father. The Scion, they called him - the heir to his father’s empire, no doubt Starling’s future Grand Master as well.OR the Assassin's Creed TommyDinah AU nobody asked for.





	You and I Proved That Differences of Doctrine Can be Overcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> "All that we are…all that we do…begins, and ends…with ourselves" - Arno Dorian, Assassin’s Creed: Unity

> * * *

> ** Modern Day **

Altair leaped across the rooftops of Starling City, truly living up to the legendary Master whose nom de guerre she bore. The starless night and her dark robes, ensuring her cover and anonymity as she raced to reach her target. 

Sure, she could have used her car, or set up a public meeting place, but with the amount of time Dinah had spent fighting this invisible, infinite, war she’d developed some paranoiac tendencies. Always running. Always looking over her shoulder. She much preferred the time-tested methods of her predecessors.

_We work in the dark, to serve the light._

Dinah was born into the Order of the Assassins. Her fate decided long before her birth. She was raised to believe and fight for the cause - she lived up to the expectations, too. Her peers looked up to her and her elders gave her the respect and admiration she was due. As an adult the council debated appointing her as the leader of their unit. Yet Dinah withdrew, stating that  _Arrow_ would be better suited for the position. She wasn’t interesting in leading or in settling petty disputes - she lacked the patience for the job. Dinah was the type to get her hand dirty. To act. 

With time her belief faltered. There was no end in sight to this war that she kept on fighting. The Templar Order would kill her brothers and sisters and for each death she would strike down two of their own. The violence and bloodshed which had been so exciting in her adolescence had become tiresome. Surely, there had to be more to her life than that. Step by step she blended into the sidelines of the Creed, preferring to operate on her own, completing assignments in ways she saw fit, even if it meant she had to clash with the Council. The vow she took on her eighteenth birthday echoing loudly with each strike of her blade.

_Where other men blindly follow the truth, Remember, nothing is true.  
_

At last she could see the bright neon sign that signaled her destination. To the outside world, the sleek, modern, high-rise was  _Merlyn Global_  - a successful tech enterprise. But Dinah knew the truth - the business deals, charity galas, and technology research were all just a front. Because in reality,  _Merlyn Global_  was just a place holder for  _Abstergo Industries_ \- the Templar Order’s brightest accomplishment that remained invisible to the world despite being in the limelight.

Her target was none other than Starling’s Templar Grand Master Malcolm Merlyn.  _The Magician_  they called him - for his innate ability to escape certain death. Like the spineless coward that he was, in Dinah’s personal opinion. 

She’d been waiting for this assignment for a long time. For years, she was forced to watch as every shred of evidence they gathered against him was dismantled and made to disappear by a corrupt justice system. When it became obvious that there is no limit to the man’s pockets and influence, all to ensure his continued efforts to forward the Templar cause, the Creed had taken matters into its own hands. 

_Where other men are limited by morality or law, Remember, everything is permitted.  
_

They rushed their attack and the result was all too predictable - they lost. Not only did their loss result in the Templars gaining the upper hand, but it also cost the Brotherhood dearly. Sara Lance, Dinah’s predecessor and dear friend, paid for the Creed’s hubris with her life. She was the best and brightest of their team and they cut her down with no mercy. 

A shudder goes through Dinah when she remembers that horrible night. Arrow’s desperate attempts to save her, succeeded by the rage and desperate cry of Dinah’s own Mentor - Nyssa. That night was the last time Dinah saw her. She’d disappeared without a trace, but not before giving Dinah one last task:

_“Good hunting, Altair,”_

The comm had disconnected before Dinah could begin to fathom a reply. But she understood  - the mantle was passed down. Sara’s mission was now her own.

She stood on the rooftop adjacent to Merlyn Global and took a deep breath. This was it. She’d scouted the place for months, needing to be aware of every possible outcome she might face. Learning Merlyn’s own routine had taken her another year - from his daily schedule to everything else like his preferred brand of aftershave.

Dinah walked to the back of the building’s rooftop and let the air out of her lungs. Taking one last glance at her surroundings, just to ensure no surprises were in sight for her, she broke into a run. She leaped off the building as soon as her foot reached the ledge, stretching her arms to reach the cable elevator Merlyn Global’s cleaning company had forgotten to take down. 

It shook violently upon impact, and for the briefest of seconds Dinah feared that it might not hold. It did. She sent a quick thank you, looking up towards the sky, that Overwatch’s math was never wrong, and that her estimate that the platform will hold proved true.

Reaching back towards the small pack she carried, Dinah took out four small devices that Overwatch had assured her would allow her to climb the smooth glass windows of the skyscraper. She meticulously attached one to each foot, Overwatch’s voice ringing clear in her head with detailed instructions of which clasp goes where.

Once she was ready Dinah started climbing. Much to her annoyance, the night was windy and her progress was slower than she would have liked. The imporant thing was that according to her wrist watch, she was still on schedule. 

Malcolm Merlyn was going to be in his office tonight after hours, waiting for a call from Chinese investors - all a carefully, and brilliantly crafted ruse on Overwatch’s part to draw him away from his bodyguards and usual socializing. In reality he’d be waiting for Dinah to put her blade through his neck - a much quicker and painless death than Dinah would have given him if it were up to her own personal judgement.

Finally, Dinah reached the executive floor and positioned herself just outside Merlyn’s office.

_We are assassins._  
  
A quick press of a button on her device allowed her to cut through the window’s locking mechanism and she pushed the window to slip inside the office. 

No sooner had she pulled herself upright, than she heard the unmistakable sound of approaching footsteps. Dinah froze. This was not supposed to happen. She had at least ten more minutes until Merlyn was supposed to come into his office. 

With a whispered curse she hid behind the floor-to-ceiling curtain and reached to still the movement of the fabric just as the door of the office slid open. In her head, Dinah was cursing herself in every language she knew for her poor choice of hiding place.

“Wait outside, Jerome, I just need to grab a report I promised my father I’d look through before tomorrow’s meeting.” 

The voice did not belong to Malcolm Merlyn. It lacked the cold, uncaring, superiority and blatant entitlement. Dinah’s interest was piqued, though she didn’t dare peek through the curtain to see who the visitor was.

Regardless of who he was, he needed to get out before Malcolm came in so Dinah could complete her mission or there may very well be two bodies tonight, instead of just the one.

She could hear the man continue to murmur and could sense his growing frustration and anxiety as he shuffled papers and slammed his fingers on the keyboard.  

“Transfer already, you piece of shit,” the man cursed. “He’ll be here at any moment… Fuck!”

Dinah chose that moment to throw caution to the wind. By the sound of things this man was not much of a threat, regardless of his association with Malcolm. Another kill on her conscience paled to her desire to put Malcolm in the ground.

In a matter of seconds, before she gave herself time to think her way out of her decision, Dinah pulled the curtain back and tackled the man to the ground, pressing her blade to his jugular.

“Tommy Merlyn, nice to meet you,” the man gasped, his wide blue eyes staring at Dinah, too afraid to blink.

Dinah would have known who he was without the introduction. The son was just as notorious as the father.  _The Scion_ , they called him - the heir to his father’s empire, no doubt Starling’s future Grand Master as well.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dinah hissed at him angrily, pressing the blade just a tad deeper into Tommy’s throat.

“I could ask you the same question, but the knife in my throat kind of clears that up,” Tommy winced, feeling the sting of the blade as it cut pierced through his skin.

Dinah came to the conclusion that the man sprawled beneath her was either very brave or very stupid to talk to her like that when she could end his life in a blink of an eye.

“I can help you,” Tommy whispered quietly.

“What?”

“You’re after my father,” Tommy stated, squirming ever so slightly beneath her. “I don’t blame you for that. He deserves what’s coming his way.”

Now was Dinah’s turn to blink at him wordlessly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dinah asked sharply.

“If you get off me and let me stand I can show you that I’ve been gathering intel on my father’s operations.” Tommy told her.

“Why should I believe you? It’s public knowledge that you are his right-hand man.” 

Tommy snorted and Dinah fought the urge to push her blade further into his neck.

“Because that gives me the easiest access to his dealings,  _Assassin_ ,” 

Dinah decided in that instance that Tommy Merlyn was indeed very stupid. Yet despite that she got the feeling that she should at the very least hear him out. At best, she’d gain an ally. At worst, she’d go with her original plan and kill him.

“One wrong move and I will gut you,” Dinah growled at him and scrambled backwards to get back on her feet, never taking her eyes off of Tommy.

He got to his feet shakily, unlike what a trained warrior would do, Dinah noticed. She jerked her head to the side to signal him to move, and shuffled behind him, her hidden blade pressed against the small of his back - ready to act at the smallest provocation.

Tommy led them behind his father’s desk and moved a little to allow Dinah to see the information on the screen. 

He was speaking the truth. He really was gathering information on Malcolm’s finances, transactions, meetings… It was all files that the Creed has been trying to gather for the longest time and failed, much to Overwatch’s frustration.

The door to the office slammed open, startling both of them. Dinah looked up and cursed under her breath. She’d immersed herself into the data she was reading and took her attention away from the door. A rookie fucking mistake. She fully expected Altair Ibn-La-Ahad to haunt her for disgracing his mantle for the rest of her life.

Malcolm Merlyn stood in the doorway, flanked by three bodyguards who were armed to the teeth. Dinah’s chances of getting to Malcolm before getting a bullet to the head were practically non-existent.

“Spineless fucking traitor,” Merlyn hissed, glaring at his son, and reached into his jacket to pull out a gun.

Dinah had only a split second to act, knowing that Merlyn wouldn’t hesitate to shoot both of them as well as that he would most likely not miss either.

Throwing the last shreds of her carefully crafted plan to hell, Dinah ripped the USB drive from its socket and reached into her pouch to grab a small orb. Without pause, she threw it towards the window and pulled Tommy down with her behind the desk.

The orb exploded upon impact, causing shards of glass to fly everywhere and cause just enough mayhem to give her an opening to escape.

“Come with me,” Dinah told Tommy over the pained screams of Merlyn and his bodyguards.

“Wha -? Where?” Tommy stuttered, but the fact that he allowed Dinah to pull him to his feet was all the answer she needed. “I don’t even know your name!” he exclaimed as she lead him to the shattered window.

“Dinah,” she whispered quickly as they climbed over the sofa and stood in position.

For just a second, Dinah felt herself pause - she was about to bring the enemy’s son into the fold of the Creed with no evidence to support his presence there than a hunch. Her finding him in the office when she did, Tommy telling her everything and showing her the data could all have been a carefully constructed trap. She’d certainly set enough of those, to entertain the possibility.

Yet one quick glance at Tommy quited all her doubts. 

She squeezed his hand in reassurance and told him to jump on three.

And then Dinah did what Assassins do best - she took a Leap of Faith.


End file.
